


Hold Me

by images_words



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, Insecure Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: Bucky Barnes doesn't remember what it feels like to be touched. Scared and alone and desperate for human contact, Bucky needs saving. Good thing Steve Rogers loves playing the hero.





	Hold Me

The Asset shivered, wrapping its arms around itself in a futile attempt to feel the warmth and comfort of being held. No one had so much as touched the Asset in so long... It had hoped that its longing for human contact would fade over time, but instead, it continued to grow.  
The Asset knew why no one was willing to touch it. It was a hideous, repulsive thing, not worthy of being touched. It was ugly, it was disgusting. Why else would it be forced to wear a mask?  
"Bucky!"  
There was that name again. Why did this man keep calling it that? It wasn't Bucky. It was the Asset. It wasn't a person, it had no name.  
"Why did you run away, Buck? I would never hurt you..."  
The Asset knew it should kill this man; after all, he was still its target. But... it couldn't. It couldn't do it.  
The man sat down beside the Asset. "Bucky... take off the mask."  
The Asset shook its head. It was too ugly, no one should have to look at it.  
"Please..."  
Something in the man's voice compelled the Asset to take off its mask. So it did.  
Then, the man did the unthinkable: he touched it. He placed his hand on the side of its face, gently cupping its cheek. And something lit up in its mind.  
"....Steve," it whispered.  
No. Not it.  
He.  
Steve's face lit up. "Bucky..."  
Bucky wasn't back, not completely. His mind was broken, broken in a way that could never truly be fixed. But he remembered the important things. He remembered Steve. He remembered how much they loved each other. And he remembered what they used to say....  
"To the end of the line, Steve."  
Steve was crying now. But Bucky knew it was the good kind of crying, the happy kind of crying. Steve scooped Bucky up into a hug.   
"Yes, Bucky. To the end of the line."


End file.
